


Rookie Mistakes

by DareDreemer, TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bar fights, Bottom Ronald, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Top Grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareDreemer/pseuds/DareDreemer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with training rookies is something Grell would rather not do at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old one we wrote and have only just now gotten around to posting.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

"The hell Ronnie...will you watch where you are swinging that damn thing!" Grell yelled, what must have been the tenth time that afternoon.

Ronald Knox, the newest team member of the Shinigami Dispatch Society, had been assigned to be Grell's new trainee. Due to a lack of on duty active reapers, the redhead had been told that he was to take on the job of mentor and train the young reaper. Grell of course, was none too pleased with the assignment; after all he was not a babysitter. In addition, it had been years since he last had a rookie under his wing; and while Ronald had potential, he also lacked discipline. He was quite young and awfully green, which irritated Grell to no end. At least his former and last 'greenie' had been tolerable. Ronald was just an outright mess.

"Will you watch out! There is another one behind you!" Grell shouted over the roar of the lawn mower, Ronald's scythe, as he made his way towards the blond.

The day had started out like any other day. The two reapers had set out on a reap, to collect seven unfortunate souls; all of whom had been caught in a snow storm and froze to death. To Ronald's and Grell's dismay, they weren't the only ones to show up at the reap. Shortly after arriving, as they set out to begin collections, five demons came sniffing around. Grell at first was excited, what with a little demon play to make the job more interesting, until he saw the blond out of the corner of his eye and was reminded as to who his partner was. Inwardly Grell grimaced; this was not going to be good.

"I know, Senpai!" Ronald scowled, turning around and swinging his scythe up at the demon, missing him as he dodged the attack. The demon twisted and kicked Ronald in the side, sending him flying at Grell. Bowling him over, this sent the pair of reapers rolling across the icy ground.

"Oomp...!" The wind was knocked out of the redhead as he hit the ground hard.

"Get off me! Can't you do anything right?!" Grell barked, shoving the rookie off of him.

He scrambled just in time to ward off the oncoming attack of another demon, his chainsaw biting into its flesh. The demon dropped to the ground, as Grell swung his scythe back around, slicing the demon in half.

"I took one hit! I've seen you take at least three!" Ronald shouted back, grabbing his scythe and running after another demon, mowing over it; blood splattering across the ground, "And this attack isn't my fault!"

Seeing movement coming at him out the corner of his eye, Ronald swung his scythe towards it, gasping as he spotted long trails of red right before the blades of his scythe caught them.

Grell was turning from the downed demon, when he felt the blades of the lawnmower snag his hair, his eyes growing large. The weight of the lawnmower taking him down once more. He looked up to see the 'green' reaper looking back down at him.

"I am going to cut you boy..." he growled.

"I'm sorry!" Ron switched off his scythe and hurried to try and untangle the red hair from his lawnmower.

The remaining demons came up behind him, one reaching out and grabbing him.

"You make this too easy, kid," he smirked.

Without a second thought, the crimson reaper cut his glorious locks with his chainsaw. Free, he scrambled to his feet, shouting at the demon, "Unhand him this instance!"

One of the younger demons charged at him, its white fangs illuminated in the lamp light.

"Want to dance with the red-death, do you now?" Grell mocked the oncoming threat.

He swung low slicing the demon's foot clean off him, sending him into the wet snow.

"What a pity. I was in such hopes for a second dance," he tsked as the demon landed on its stomach.

Grell brought his chainsaw down, thrusting into the demon's back, coating himself in demon blood.

Slowly, Grell raised his head and looked back over at the demon, which held the blond by the throat.

"I told you to let him go," he hissed as he circled the demon.

The other demon watched, unmoving. He was studying the redhead's every movement.

Ronald gasped and kicked out, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a knife and jabbed it deep into the demon's arm, managing to distract the demon's attention away from the redhead.

Grell brought the chainsaw down, slicing into the distracted demon's arm, the arm that still held onto the blond. The demon screamed out in pain, as his severed arm still clung to the rookie's throat. The final demon, who was younger than the rest of them, decided to flee rather than fight after seeing that their numbers had dwindled to just him and the one with one arm.

"My… my… my... It appears you are all alone... demon," Grell said pointedly, bringing the chainsaw up to the demon's throat. "You should have let the boy go when I first told you to. I might have been inclined to show a little kindness and let you go, but here you are...at death's door."

Without warning, the chainsaw passed through the demon's neck. The reckless youth was pushing the demon towards the rotating teeth of it's blade.

Ronald dropped to his knees and tore the severed arm away from his throat, tossing it aside and letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close for comfort," he muttered to himself before looking back up at the older reaper, "Senpai… I'm really sorry."

The stunned redhead stood blinking, before he realized the blond was speaking to him. Bearing down on the rookie, he shut off his chainsaw and dismissed it.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!"

But before he could continue on with his lecture, Grell became distracted by a lock of crimson and turned his attention to his butchered tresses.

"Oh... My hair... My beautiful, red hair!" Grell cried out, running his fingers through his unevenly cut locks.

"I…I thought you were a demon," Ronald admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "I just reacted. I didn't mean to get your hair caught."

"How in the hell do you mistake me for a demon?" the redhead demanded, his hands on his hips and leaning over the blond.

"I saw movement! I had thought you were further away. I'm sorry, okay? It…it'll grow back."

"You are going to be written up for this boy... Not only did you get my hair cut, you didn't pay any attention to what you were doing. You could have killed _me_  or _yourself_!" Ranted the redhead, wagging his finger in the rookie's face, "That whole stunt with shoving that...that damn demon. You could have decapitated yourself on my scythe!"

"Hey! It worked, didn't it?" Ronald pushed himself up and crossed his arms, the bloody knife in his hand still, "And we are both perfectly fine! It's not like anything important got chopped off!"

Grell ground his teeth together as his temper came to a full head. Frustrated and angry he began to poke the blond in the chest.

"Nothing important?! Chopped off?! My hair, you half wit! I had to cut my own hair with my own scythe, just to get free in time to save your  _sorry, green, reckless, arse_!" he bellowed, his face having grown as red, as his lopsided hair.

"It is just hair!" the blond snapped back, "I said I was sorry! Rhea, you are annoying! Don't you think I have punishment enough having to untangle your unreasonably long hair out of the blades and gears of my scythe?"

"Why you little..." Grell hollered, grabbing the blond by the throat and throttling him.

"Aahck! S-senpai!" the younger reaper gripped the redhead's arm, "Stop!"

Becoming exhausted, the redhead let go of the rookie and dropped to his knees in the snow.

"My hair... My beautiful hair," he cried, before his anger came back. "William, you are going to pay for this. For teaming me up with this... twat." 

Ronald narrowed his eyes at the redhead, "Well — I'm sorry you got stuck with me! But you know; you aren't much of a teacher! You are supposed to be helping me learn, not choke me when I mess up!"

He turned and walked over to his scythe, surveying the damage.

"Hmph... as if you would listen to me anyways. I have repeatedly told you to be mindful of your surroundings. You are careless and one of us is going to get killed if you don't stop."

Grell got back to his feet and walked over to the blond.

"Your scythe is damaged again...i sn't it?" he asked, annoyed.

Then summoning his own scythe, Grell walked over to the first victim, to begin reaping their soul.

"I…I can fix it," Ronald muttered, tugging at the tangle of hair jamming it, "And I was mindful…mostly."

Leaning on his chainsaw as he collected the cinematic record, Grell yawned, tapping his hand to his lips.

"What am I going to do with you...? I don't think I can handle this for another three weeks," he sighed.

"Four," Ron corrected, "Because we have that investigation coming up that extended my training period with you."

"Four? No!" Grell's exclaimed, eyes widening.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and then pulled the chainsaw from the victim's body, having fully collected the cinematic record within. He quickly moved onto the next.

"William... no," he grumbled to himself, but quiet enough that Ronald would not be able to hear.

Ronald sighed and slung his scythe over his shoulder, walking over to Grell, "Look... I really am sorry, Senpai. I didn't mean to catch your hair. Let me make it up to you."

"Huh...and how do you suppose you can make it up to me.? My hair, Ronald, was cut off. You cannot make it magically grow back," the redhead hissed.

"I'll pay for you to get it fixed. You know… evened out so it doesn't look like it was chopped off with a chainsaw, and I'll buy you a drink," the blond offered, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "It's not like it's that much shorter."

Grell pulled the chainsaw from the body of his current reap and headed over to the next victim.

"You want to buy me a drink?" the redhead asked back, while pointing his finger at his own chest.

He let out a giggle.

"All right. I do not typically drink anymore, but I will let you buy me a drink, Mustard Seed, and tomorrow..." The redhead glared at the blond, flipping his uneven locks over his shoulder, "You can pay to get my hair fixed."

"Hey! Who're you calling 'Mustard Seed'?" Ron grumbled, following the older reaper around, as he was unable to reap souls until he got the redhead's hair un-jammed from his mower.

Grell looked directly  at the blond.

"I do not see anyone else around here; well except for the dead, so that only leaves you!" Grell poked Ronald in the chest, "Mustard Seed!"

"Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you have to start up with the lame nicknames, Senpai."

"I will call you whatever the hell I want. After today's stunt..." the redhead shook his head and let out a grunt as he moved onto the next body.

Ron set his scythe down, rather forcefully, "You can hardly call it a stunt! It was just a mistake! And it's not like you actually take the time to teach me anything! You just screw around doing your nails or hair until we have to come out to collect souls, then expect me to do things perfectly! Then you get mad when I make a mistake! Sure I know things from classes and passing my exam, but I was assigned to work under you for a reason! How do you expect me to improve when you won't even so much as give me a pointer here or there?"

The redhead began to grow irritated once more. His lip curled, his teeth ground together and he growled, "Listen here boy... I did not ask to train you. Nor do I want to train you. Reaping is not that hard. As for warding off demons...  _Use your bloody head_! You can't go throwing your scythe around!"

Finished with the current body, Grell moved onto the next one.

"We don't fight demons at the academy! All we get is a three hour lecture!" the blond snapped, getting heated once more, himself.

And it was true. He didn't have experience fighting demons; and he had fallen asleep through half that particular lecture, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"I know you do not fight demons at the academy. I once attended, you know," the redhead scoffed, his patience growing thin.

He wanted nothing more than to be done and out of there. The young reaper was riding his last nerve.

"Do not push me 'Mustard Seed' or you will find my chainsaw up your..." he let the words trail off, as he moved onto the last victim.

"Then you should know I need more guidance right now," the blond grumbled.

"You want some guidance? Stay out of my way," the redhead snapped.

As the last victim's cinematic record finally came to the end, Grell yanked his chainsaw from the body and dismissed it. He turned and looked straight at the blond, eyes narrowing.

"Let's go I'm cold," he ordered as he began to head for the street, leaving the blood soaked alley behind.

Grumbling to himself, Ronald followed, dragging his decommissioned scythe behind him. Usually, he drank for the fun of it, but that night, he felt he needed it. Maybe he'd be best to visit William sometime and request to be transferred to a more reliable senior reaper to be trained under.

"Where are we going?" the redhead shouted over his shoulder.

"Whatever pub is closest," Ron replied, snappish.

After all, this wasn't a date. He wasn't trying to impress the infuriating redhead, so he didn't care if it was a nice pub or some sleazy dump with questionable patrons.

Rounding the next corner, Grell spotted a pub. The glow from lights inside, spilled out of the window and into the dark, cold, winter's night.

"There is one," he pointed it out to the rookie.

He looked both ways before crossing the street. The snow crunched under his boot, as he stepped up onto the curb, on the other side of the London street. He didn't care what kind of a place it was, by this point he just wanted someplace warm and a stiff drink.

Ron was quick to follow, dismissing his scythe as he stepped into the warm, smoky atmosphere of the pub. It wasn't one he had ever been to before, and it seemed to be a rougher one than any of his usual places. But a scotch was a scotch, no matter where you went. Ignoring the skeptical looks, taunting glares, and the occasional lewd glances the patrons gave him, he made his way to the bar, catching the tender's attention.

"One scotch and a…" he glanced at Grell, "Senpai, what do you drink?"

"Tonight, whiskey!" Grell answered, as he took in the looks of the crowd around them. He spotted a table with two chairs and made his way over to it.

"…and a whiskey," the blond finished his first order, pulling out his wallet and handing over the bills to pay for the drinks.

Once they were poured and slid over to him, he took them over to the table and handed Grell his, already tipping his own glass against his lips as he took his seat.

Grell grabbed the glass, he took a big gulp, the liquid burned his throat.

"Yuck! God, that's aw-ful!" he coughed out, his face turning pink.

"It's what you wanted," Ronald muttered, looking into the amber liquid of his own glass and swirling it about.

The redhead glared at the blond sitting across from him.

"I do not typically drink, 'Mustard Seed'. The most I usually drink is wine these days. So excuse me if I react to the flavor of a drink I cannot stand... but am desperate to drink," Grell sneered, then took a deep breath.

"Then don't complain!" Ronald tipped back his glass, polishing it off.

To spite the rookie, Grell gulped down the last of his whiskey.

"Yuck!" he shook his head, as the burning liquid from the drink trickled down his throat.

"Do not tell me what to do...  _boy_!" the redhead pointed at the blond.

"We are officially off the clock, old man, I can do as I want!" Ronald caught a waitress as she passed and asked for another scotch.

Grell's voice deepened, growing dark as his eyes began to burrow deep into the blond's.

"Bring me a double shot of Whiskey. The boy is pissing me royally off."

"I only offered you one drink. Everything you order you are paying for," Ronald grunted, and looked up at the waitress, flashing a bright smile at her, "And keep mine coming."

"Why you little..." Grell gritted his teeth, he looked up at the bar maid, "Keep mine coming as well."

The younger reaper only smirked, "You can't honestly think I'd go broke letting you get drunk, would you? I still have a haircut to pay for."

"You are a rude, disobedient, young whelp. I do not care if you buy me another drink or not. I can afford my own." Grell looked at the blond, challenging him. "And yes, you do have something you need to pay for tomorrow. I will damn sure make you pay for that."

The bar maid reappeared with their drinks. The redhead quickly downed the first shot. His cheeks heated up, a pink hue dusting his cheeks.

"Is it..? Never minds," he dismissed the thought with the wave of his hand.

Ronald laughed, "Flushed already, Senpai? Can't handle your liquor?" he teased, tipping back his second glass, "I would have never guessed you were a light-weight."

"I am not a light-weight," Grell sniffed, closing his eyes, he turned his head away, "Just out of practice."

"Light-weight. I bet I could have seven drinks and still not be as tipsy as you after two!"

"I am not tipsy. It's just a bit warm in here."

The redhead slipped his coat off, as he began to fan himself. He downed the second shot of whiskey and motioned for the barmaid.

"My dear... please bring me a bottle of Rum," he grinned at the blond.

"Is that a challenge, old man?" Ronald asked, leaning over the flat wooden surface of the table and lightly tapping Grell's glass with his nail, causing a light ring to chime out of the red lipstick-stained container.

"My dear boy, I believe I have already had two full drinks and am not tipsy. You have yet to finish your second and start on your third. _And don't call me old_!" Grell slammed his fist down, his voice bellowing.

The barmaid placed his bottle of rum down in front of him, uncorking it. Grell snatched it up and tipped the bottle against his lips, taking a swig of it.

"Much better; I always did enjoy the sweetness of rum... hic!" the redhead licked his lips, slightly seductive.

"What were you? Some old sailor before you died?" Ronald tipped back his glass, polishing it off and thanking the barmaid as she, fed up by the reapers' fight, brought him an entire bottle of scotch. He refilled his glass.

"I would have thought you'd have more class than that."

"No you half wit... rrr... I was not no...hic!...bloody pirate. I started drinking Rum, while at the academy. It's sweet! Tastes better than that damn whiskey!" Grell spat out.

"You drink like a sailor," the blond shrugged, a smug smirk on his face as he tipped back his scotch. "You're sounding drunk already."

The redhead sat, caressing the bottle in his hands. He eyed the rookie, quirking an eyebrow, as an image of the young pup materialized in his head. The image causing his cheeks to grow hot. He was picturing the blond lying naked on his couch, eating grapes, like some Greek God.

Grell picked the bottle back up and sloshed down another swig of the sweet liquor _._

_~Stop it this instance, Grell! He is a twat. He insults you.... But he is rather delicious looking.~_

His thoughts, betraying his anger.

"Stop saying...hic!...that about me. I am not a vulgar pirate-sailor!" Grell demanded.

"I never said 'pirate', Senpai. Just 'sailor'," the blond smirked, "You could have been in the Royal Navy. I overheard you and Will-senpai talking. You both died about a hundred years ago."

As he downed his fifth or sixth drink, he could feel his judgment slipping, but he was still holding himself together better than the hiccupping redhead.

"I was not a...hic!...sailor. I tried to..." Grell clamped his hands over his mouth, before finishing his sentence. A bright red hue painted across his cheeks.

"Tried to…what?"

Grell lowered his hands and picked up the bottle, taking another sip. "Never you minds."

"No. Tell me or you'll be just some old drunken sailor from now on in my mind!"

"Are you, drunk yet?" the redhead asked, resting his chin on his hand.

Ronald smirked, "Nowhere near as drunk as you are."

He tipped back his glass once more, starting to feel the effects.

"I... hic!... am no'ere near...'runk." Grell pointed the bottle at the blond, "You how-ver are... hic!... are-liar."

He smiled, "I can tell you...are tipsy."

"I can talk normally, Senpai!" Ron snapped, poking his finger into the other's chest.

"Ow...!Why 'id you d' that for?" the redhead asked, insulted, as he downed the last of his Rum and motioned for another bottle.

"I am not...unk!" he insisted.

"Yes you are! Don't even deny it!"

Ronald poured himself another glass and downed it before standing up, the movement causing his head to spin. He glanced down at his bottle, when had he emptied it? Shrugging, he swayed his way away from the table and the annoying redhead, heading over to a girl sitting alone at a far table. He flashed her a grin.

"Hey, beautiful, can I get you somethin' ta drink?"

Grell sat there a moment looking at his dastardly cut hair and started to cry, "My hic!-air. My hic!-'eauti'ul...'air."

He looked over to where the blond had sauntered off to. Seeing him flirting with a young woman, the redhead got up and walked over to them.

"Hussy!" he hissed at the young girl. "He 'sss my hic!-ustard seeeeed." Swaying his, body rubbed up against the rookie's.

Ronald gasped, flushing as he pushed Grell away, "Go away, Senpai!"

"No!" The redhead pouted, taking another sip from his new bottle. "Rude. You left me hic!-lone."

"This isn' a date! You hate me anyway. Now leave, yer cramping my style!"

Ronald turned back to the girl with a grin, only to come face to face with a large ape of a man, who didn't hesitate to grab the lapel of his jacket and lift him from the ground, slamming him onto the table.

"You think ya kin jus' pick up my sister, runt?"

"Hey!" the redhead yelled. "Un'and...'im!"

Grell kicked the man in the shin. Losing his balance, he slammed into the wall behind him.

"Ooomp... Ow...! bloo-hic!-dy hell!"

He pushed himself back up, swaying as he tried to lunge at the man.

"Hey! I'mma nice guy! She looked lonely!" Ron shot back, kicking up after he snapped out of his daze.

The man brought his fist down slamming it into the blond's cheek. Grell's eyes narrowed on the man, he raised his hand above him and brought the bottle of Rum down hard on the back of the man's head.

"Don't touch my 'ustard Seed!" he barked.

Ronald covered his face with his arms as glass and rum rained down on him from around the man's head, right before the man slumped forward, pinning him to the table. Grell immediately started pushing at the man's over sized body.

"Get erff hic! 'im... You...you overs-stuffed turkey!" he fumed.

The man's body gave way and he fell from the blond's, but at the same time, Grell's foot slipped on the Rum. He was thrown forward and landed on top of the rookie.

"'aint Brid-hic!" he yelped.

Ronald groaned at the sudden weight pinning him down so soon after the previous guy was pushed off him, "Senpai, yer too drunk for this."

"'m not drunk, jus' clumsy," Grell smiled, looking down at the blond.

He began wiggling against the young reaper's body, trying to find the ground with his foot.

"Then r-relearn English!" Ron gasped, managing to push the wriggling older reaper off of him.

He rolled back onto his feet, his eyes meeting five other angry men, likely the other man's friends or gang. He sighed and ducked a slow punch thrown at him.

"I take it this is our cue ta leave!"

Grell ran over to their table on unsteady legs, grabbing his coat. He then turned to the exit and as he ran past the bar, he popped up onto the bar counter and reached behind it, stealing a few bottles of whatever he could get his hands on.

"Hic!.. Yes...! Gos...!" he shouted over his shoulder heading for the door, stumbling.

Ronald tossed a few bills at the barmaid as he passed her, stumbling out into the street after dodging a few men. He gasped, losing his balance and found himself tumbling forward into the gutter, scraping his knee and ripping his pants in the process.

He grumbled, "Redheads are bad luck."

"Psst...'is way." Grell called to the rookie, nodding his head in the direction of his flat.

Groaning, Ronald pushed himself up, so much for a relaxing evening. He couldn't even remember ever having to leave a pub this early…let alone get this drunk, this fast. He could have sworn that they had only been there for maybe ten minutes, yet he had polished off a whole bottle.

* * *

To be continued...

 


	2. Chapter 2

Grell swayed side to side leading the way down the road and around the corner, to where his flat was located. Just one more block and they would be safely inside, out of the cold night air and the freezing, wet snow.  He stumbled up the steps to his front door, giggling. Slowly, he turned back to the blond and pouted.  
  
Ronald frowned back at him, “Wha?”  
  
"My...hic!...keys," the redhead whined, looking at all the bottles in his hands.   
  
Grinning broadly he turned around, stuck out his rump and gave it a little wiggle.   
  
"Back pos...kets," he slurred.   
  
Ronald sighed, and without a second thought reached into Grell's, unnecessarily tight, trousers’ back pocket, fishing out his key. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he finally slipped it into the lock. Turning the key, the bolt slid free and Ronald then opened the door.  
  
"Sanks you...hic!" Grell smiled as he walked past the blond and into his home.   
  
He dropped all the bottles onto the couch, and in attempt to follow them, he ungracefully flipped over the back of the cushioned furniture and slid straight  to the carpeted floor.   
  
"Whoops..." he giggled as he crawled over to the hearth and began working on starting a fire.  
  
Ronald closed the door, dropping the key onto a table before grabbing his second bottle of scotch and yanking the cork out. He took a hearty swig before plopping down on the sofa, watching as flames danced to life in the fireplace.  
  
Grell stripped his gloves from his hands and began to warm them before crawling back to the couch. He picked up a bottle, not caring what it was, popped the cork and began to guzzle the liquid contained within. Desiring to be more comfortable, he reached down to his feet and started pulling at the laces of his shoes, sighing in relief as one by one his feet were freed from his boots.  
  
Ronald’s cheeks grew warmer as the time ticked by in silence between them, the bottles emptying until only one remained, being shared between the two. Finally, he groaned, flopping over onto his belly as he looked up at the remaining dribble, as it swirled around the neck of the bottle and into Grell’s mouth.  
  
Having nothing more to drink, Grell stretched out onto his back and looked up at the blond looming above him on the couch. His tongue encircled the opening of the bottle, licking away the last of the liquor. He sat the bottle down beside him and gazed over the contours of Ronald's face. Then quietly and without a word he sat up. Carefully, he shifted onto his knees. He leaned forward and cupped the young reaper's face with his hands. His eyes darted back and forth, searching the blond's eyes; and still saying nothing, he leaned even closer and pressed his lips to Ronald's.  
  
“Mh!” Ronald was taken by complete surprise, but found he couldn’t argue. The way the redhead’s lips melded into his  made his fuzzy mind spin in delight. He melted into the kiss, moaning softly as he pressed into the rum and scotch flavored lip lock.  
  
Grell reached down with one hand and attempted to slip his shoes off, forgetting he had already removed them. Still, there lips remained attached as he brought his hand back to the blond's cheek.  Slowly, with his tongue, he coaxed the blond's lips apart, allowing their tongues to explore one another.   
  
"Mmm..." Grell moaned, softly.   
  
Ronald also moaned again, sliding his hands up along the older reaper’s arms to his shoulders, pulling him down against him as he lay back on the sofa; the sound of an empty glass bottle being bumped and clattering to the floor.  
  
Grell let the blond pull him towards him, his hands sliding behind the young reaper's head, pressing into the cushions; as he stretched out his body partially atop the blond's, there lips still locked.    
  
Fondly, he ran his fingers through Ronald's blond and black locks, tugging slightly here and there. His foot slid up the blond's leg, his heart beginning to pound and his body heating.  
  
“Ahh…S-Senpai…” The younger male’s soft voice was muffled by the lips upon his.   
  
He shifted, lewdly grinding into the other’s leg, “Mmm…”  
  
Grell broke the kiss letting out a pant, throwing his head back from the friction of the blond's hips, grinding into his own.   
  
"Ronnie!" he whispered, bringing his head back down, to look the young reaper in the eyes.   
  
Grell slid his hand down between them, brushing his palm over the blond's erection, through his trousers.   
  
Already flushed cheeks grew warmer as Grell palmed over Ronald’s restricted arousal, and the boy grasped his senior tighter, “Hahh!” opening his eyes, he looked at Grell through his crooked glasses for a moment before he pressed their lips together once more, one hand trailing downwards to Grell’s rear hidden, yet proudly displayed by his tight slacks.  
  
"Ahhh.." gasped the redhead, feeling the blond's hands pawing at his posterior.   
  
He bucked forward grinding his own arousal into Ronald's hip, his pants growing tight across his front side. Gently, he squeezed the blond's arousal in response.   
  
Ronald could feel himself losing control, his needy body taking over as it got a taste of what he had, for so long, denied it. Whether it was a dream or not, he didn’t care as he clung to the redhead, small moans escaping from between their lips.  
  
Grell slowly, and carefully, slid a knee between Ronald's legs and pushed himself up, straddling the blond's leg. He then urged the blond into a sitting position where he hungrily, began to push Ronald's coat down his arms; and in the process he rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing his aching sex against the muscular thigh between his legs.  
  
The younger reaper gasped, shifting his leg up against Grell. Pressing forward, his lips found the crimson reaper's neck and he started suckling, and nipping, at the tender flesh until it left a small dark spot.  
  
Tilting his head back, Grell moaned, loudly. His red painted nails dug into the back of the blond's shoulders. His eyes fluttered shut and he savoured the sensation of the Ronald's lips on his delicate flesh.   
  
"Nnn.. Ronnie..."   
  
“Senpai…” whispered the rookie, moaning against the kiss mark, set into Grell's pale flesh.

Ron’s hands slid over his body and clumsily began working open the buttons of Grell’s vest and shirt, pausing to also tug loose the ribbon about his neck.  
  
Grell wove his fingers into the blond's hair and tugged his head back, forcefully. He leaned forward and crushed the young reaper's lips, with his own; in a violent and passion driven kiss.  
  
“Hmm!” With a small whimper, Ron tightened his arms in an embrace about the older man’s shoulders, momentarily surprised at the broadness of them. Grell really knew how to hide his more masculine features. But the thought fluttered out of the blond’s intoxicated mind as quickly as it had come, as did all his discoveries of Grell’s body… Grell really was all man under his makeup and hair…and occasional dress. Somehow, Ronald really had started to think of his mentor as being more woman than man…and now, it was hard to think of him in such a way; and it only made him grow harder as he pressed his length firmly against Grell’s hip.   
  
“Mmn!” he moaned once more.  
  
"Not...ere," the redhead whispered in the blond's ear.   
  
Wobbly, Grell got up from the couch. He reached for Ronald's black, silk tie, still tied around his neck, and wrapped his free hand around it, like a leash.    
  
"Up," he ordered, pulling Ronald up onto his unstable feet.   
  
“…H-hu?”   
  
Grell began to giggle as he backed towards his bedroom, dragging the blond with him. Awkwardly, Ronald followed, bumping into the furniture as they passed it. Midway the redhead bumped into the wall of the hallway and with his back flat against the smooth surface, he reeled the rookie in and into his arms. He  let go of the tie only to wrap his arms around Ronald's waist and slid his hands over the blond's hips, to the curve of his ass. Where he caressed and massaged it through the fabric of the Ronald's black trousers. The blond lewdly pressed up against the redhead, tilting his head back to look up at the green eyes framed in red.  
  
“When…didcha get tall’r than me, senpai?” he asked drunkenly.   
  
The redhead always wore heels, and Ron assumed it was to hide his shortness, but it appeared that that had been the wrong assumption. Both their feet were only clad in black socks, and Ronald was still finding himself looking up at the redhead.  
  
Grell suckled the young reaper's ear and giggled, ignoring his inquiry.   
  
He slid his hands up the blond's sides to his arms and grabbed his wrists.  Without warning, Grell turned, trading places with the blond and pinned him to the wall. Demonstrating his growing lust, Grell ground his arousal into Ronald's. He heatedly kissed him and with his teeth, tugged his captive's lower lip. Then suddenly he nipped the delicate flesh, causing a dribble of blood to run down the blond's chin.   
  
He hummed contently and licked the blood trail with his tongue.  
  
"Delicious..." he whispered, lustfully against Ronald's swollen lips.   
  
Ronald squeaked, being taken by surprise by the other. The forceful, and minorly violent treatment, a surprising turn-on for the younger man.   
  
“Haah?” he gasped as blood was pulled from his split lip.   
  
He slid one leg up along Grell’s form, hooking it over his hip and pulling Grell’s body closer to his own. The redhead didn't stop him, but allowed the blond to pull him closer. Using one hand to keep his captive's hands pinned, Grell used is other to rip open Ronald's waist coat and dress shirt. He eagerly pushed the offending clothing out of the way and pressed his lips to one, soft, pink nipple. His tongue, making circles around it, he played with it and teased it. It grew hard from his ministrations. Like Ronald's lip before, he nipped it. Blood  quickly bubbled to the surface and began to ooze from the tiny puncture wound. Grell hummed once more as he suckled, much the way a baby nursed from its mother's tit.   
  
“Ah-haah!” Ronald gasped, his head falling back against the wall, arms pulling in attempt to free his wrists, though he was surprisingly unsuccessful at it.   
  
“Sen—Senpai…ahh!” his breath caught in his throat for a moment, temporarily silencing his moans, and he shivered,   
  
“Hmmn…f-feels good…” he moaned, though it also stung quite a bit where he had been bitten.  
  
A sadistic grin carved across the redhead's mouth. The sounds the young reaper was making, driving him insane. He released the blond's hands and lowered his leg, before slithering down his pupil's body. On his knees in front of Ronald, Grell undid his belt and with his pointy teeth, pulled the white leather from around the blond's waist. The buckle clanking when it the floor. Slowly, Grell slid his hands up the blond's legs, stopping only when he reached the button to his trousers. He leaned forward and nuzzled Ronald's erection, like a cat, and with his fingers, swiftly he popped the button free, undoing his pants.  
  
Gasping, the blond looked down, “N-not there…” he protested in a weak moan, worried that the other would bite there too…and though he’d never admit it, he never had even gotten close to going this far with anyone. He felt nervous, which showed upon his darkening cheeks.  
  
Not paying attention to the blond's new plea, Grell began to pull the young reaper's pants down, but not all the way off. Instead, he ran his hands back up Ronald's legs, dragging his nails across the rookie's thighs. He pressed him further into the wall as his eyes came to rest upon the blond's exposed cock. Grell licked it.   
  
"Yummy..." he purred and pressed his lips to the tip.    
  
Gingerly, he took Ronald into his mouth.   
  
"Mmmm..." he moaned against the warm flesh.   
  
“S-Sen-sen…nnnnh!” the blond moaned, his knees growing weak and quaking under his weight, “S-Sweet mother Rhea…”   
  
His already drunkenly flushed cheeks darkened again as Grell’s tongue slid against his hardened shaft.  
  
Grell took great care to not harm his young lover as he scrapped his teeth, pleasurably, along the sensitive skin of his throbbing cock. And with his tongue, he swirled it around the head of Ronald's sex before swallowing him once again. Grell repeated the stimulating action several more times before finally releasing the blond. His tongue wrapping around the string of saliva, that still clung to the young reaper's length.   
  
Ronald gasped, moaning shamelessly at the sensations his mentor was bestowing upon him, “G-ell!”  
  
Grinning, Grell placed a kiss to the young reaper's stomach, before trying to stand. He was still wobbly as he turned and leaned his back into the blond.   
  
"'onald," he whispered, seductively, as he lay his head back onto Ronald's shoulder.   
  
He reached back and took a hold of Ronald's hand, placing it on his waist. Slowly, he began to guide it down his body and to the erection straining his trousers, painfully. He exhaled as he ran the blond's palm over his throbbing bulge, massaging it.  
  
Ronald leaned into Grell, gripping his shaft as Grell guided his hand along it. Red locks of hair tickled against his exposed flesh, dangling around him and making him shiver.  
  
"Nnnn....aah" the redhead groaned out from Ronald's touch.   
  
He closed his eyes and he licked his lips, and then wiggled his derriere against the rookie's exposed, groin.  
  
"Ron...ahh...nie..." he moaned.  
  
“Sen...pai… c-can we..?” the blond was too overcome with  lustful desires to care much about whether or not they should be doing this.  
  
Leaving Ronald to pleasure him on his own, Grell removed his hand from the blond's and reached up, running his fingers through Ronald's hair. With a little guidance and a touch of force, he turned his lover's head and captured his lips. He caressed the seam of Ronald's lips with his tongue, before breaking the bond to whisper.  
  
"Undo my... hic!...pasts, please."  
  
Ronald fumbled, finding Grell’s belt and tugging it loose.  
  
“Nnn…you shouldn’ wear… tight pants…hard to g’off…” he complained as he struggled to push the tight slacks from Grell’s hips, even though he’d unbuttoned them.  
  
A devilish grin appeared on the redhead's face, as he shimmied his bared ass against the blond's stiff length, again. The motion made his pants give way and drop to his ankles. He released a tiny giggle as he stepped from the confining fabric.   
  
Over his shoulder, Grell grabbed Ronald's neck tie and began to pull him, once more, towards the bedroom; completely disregarding the fact that the blond's pants were still around his ankles.   
  
“W-Whaa!”   
  
Ronald stumbled along for a few steps until the tangle of fabric around his ankles hindered him too much, causing him to tumble forward. He reached out and grabbed Grell for support as they stepped through the doorway into the bedroom. The redhead turned in time to catch the blond, but only to have the force of his momentum, hurl them onto the bed. Grell landed on his back, Ronald on top of him. He burst into laughter and took his feet, stuck them between Ronald's legs, and pushed the obstacle, his pants, off.    
  
Ronald flushed, embarrassed, “S-Sorry…”  
  
Grell paid him no mind as he lifted his head from the mattress. Very gently he took his pupil's bottom lip between his razor, sharp teeth and pulled him down; then crushed their mouths together, kissing him as his hands began to roam the contours of Ronald's sides and torso. When he reached the blond's shoulders, he finished what he had started in the living room, undressing his blond paramour. He first started by tugging the tie from around Ronald's neck and tossing it across the room. He next moved onto removing his waist coat and shirt, letting them drop and land wherever they chose.  
  
Shivering, Ron let himself be stripped down, groaning softly as Grell’s fingers brushed against his skin. He kicked off his socks and pushed Grell’s remaining clothes from him, feeling only skin against skin.  
  
Grell rolled, forcing the blond onto his back and straddled his hips.   
  
"Touch me..." he ordered, placing Ronald's hand upon his aching cock.  
  
Ronald was eagerly obedient, submitting to the other’s demand without hesitation. He curled his fingers around the redhead’s shaft, firmly grasping it and slowly starting to pump it as his other hand caressed and massaged Grell’s hip.  
  
Falling forward, Grell braced himself, placing his hands on the blond's shoulders. His hair fell like a curtain around their heads and he stared down into Ronald's eyes as he began to buck his hips. The motion of his body, rocking back and forth, brushed his posterior along the young reaper's shaft. In his attempt to swallow and silence his moans, Grell bit his bottom lip; his eyes never wandering from Ronald's, who lay beneath him, staring back up at him.  
  
“Nnh!” Ron removed his hand from Grell’s hip and slid it up his body, until his fingers became entangled in long red hair. He rolled his hips upwards, lightly grinding himself against his mentor.  
  
Grell reached up pulling Ronald's hand from his hair and placed it above his head, pinning it to the pristine linens, adorning his bed. Then carefully he reached between their bodies and did the same with Ronald's other hand. The redhead leaned down, their chests pressing together and nipped at the blond's jawline.   
  
"Do yous... umm... wan' me... fuck yous..?" he asked, slurring as he trailed kisses down along his pupil's neck.   
  
"Wanna...'eels me inside...you..?"   
  
“Y-yes, senpai!” Ronald squeaked, his breath growing heavy as, once again, the restriction of his movements caused his lust to spike, and he wriggled under the redhead's body, “Please!”  
  
Grell released one of Ronald's hands and pressed his fingers to Ronald's lips. The redhead's demeanor changed and his voice dropped to a more dark, serious tone.   
  
"Sucks... them," he ordered, sadistically, forcing his digits into the blond's mouth.   
  
“Hhnn…” with a lewd moan, Ronald accepted the fingers forcing their way into his mouth.   
  
He closed his eyes as his tongue swirled around each digit in turn; coating each one with a thick layer of scotch-mixed saliva. His body shifted against the red bedding, and his free hand moved to grip the fabric.  
  
Licking his lips in anticipation and lust smoldering in his eyes, Grell pressed his lips to the blond's neck, running his tongue over the young reaper's tangy skin. Without warning, he bit into the tender flesh and suckled the tiny wound he had created. Ronald's blood smeared across his eager tongue and the taste seared him with desire .   
  
"Mmm..." he purred, like a content kitten.  
  
“AHH!”   
  
With a wet pop, Ronald released Grell’s fingers and cried out. His body shook from the sudden pain of Grell's shark-like teeth, ripping deep into his flesh; a painful reminder that this wasn’t probably the best idea.  
  
Grell looked up, hearing the blond's cry. He Smirked and brought his blood soaked lips to Ronald's. Crushing their mouths together as a distraction, Grell swiftly moved his hand between his pupil's legs and slid one saliva, soaked digit into him, breaching the entrance to his body. Then gently, he began to move his finger, stroking Ronald's inner walls, carefully.  
  
Tears gathered in Ronald’s eyes, letting loose and escaping down one side of his face as he tasted his own blood on the redhead's lips. His breath hitching as a single finger invaded his virgin entrance, stretching it out expertly and causing more moan-laced cries to drift past his lips.  
  
Feeling the blond's body relax, Grell slid a second finger into him. He worked the digits in all directions; circling, thrusting in and out, and scissoring.   
  
"So...tight..." he mumbled.  
  
He slid his foot up the young reaper's right side, before slipping his knee between Ronald's legs, spreading them apart; and then slipping his body between them. His fingers still continuing to work on preparing the blond as he pressed a third finger in.   
  
“Hahh!” With a sharp gasp, Ronald trembled, half wanting to run away from the sensation, half wanting more of it.   
  
“I…I n-nev-ver…se-senpai!”  
  
Grell pulled his fingers from the young reaper's body and positioned himself. Ronald was finally ready for him. He took the tip of his member and circled it around the blond's dilated entrance; and covering his mouth, the redhead swallowed the blond's cry as he pressed his aching sex into him. Once fully encased within the confines of Ronald's body, Grell paused and held still, allowing him to adjust to his intrusion. The rookie was still very tight and it only made Grell grow harder within him.   
  
“MMM!” Ronald gasped and shivered as he opened tearful eyes to gaze up at his companion.   
  
His body stiffened and his back arched from the intrusion while a small trickle of blood spilled out of his abused and overly stretched entrance. This was not the way he imagined his first time with another man to be.  
  
Grell tore his lips from Ronald's, panting. He nuzzled his companion's neck and pressed a soft kiss just below his earlobe and whispered, "Reslax.... savour.... feels."   
  
Gently he withdrew, nearly pulling all the way out of the blond. With only his tip remaining just inside, he carefully lifted Ronald's leg and hooked it over his hip. Satisfied, he flicked his hips and thrust back into the unsuspecting reaper.  
  
Crying out, Ronald tried to relax,  feeling a few thrusts before  he was finally able to do so, his heart pounding in his chest.   
  
“G-Grell-senpai…!”  
  
"Tats a good boy," the redhead cooed in the blond's ear, his teeth gingerly tugging his lobe.   
  
Grell's nails dug into the back of Ronald's thigh, as he began to thrust harder, pushing himself deeper into the blond's body.   
  
"Nnn..." he groaned, sucking the blond's lobe, after nipping it.     
  
“Ahh-ahn-auh!”   
  
Moan after moan slipped past the blond’s lips as he was rocked back and forth against the bedding under him. He gripped the redhead’s shoulders, nails biting into his smooth flesh.  
  
Hearing every moan, every gasp, that flitted from the young reaper's lips, made Grell pump harder and faster, but he wanted more. He wanted to induce more pleasure from Ronald. Abruptly, Grell stopped, arms braced on either side of the blond's head. He looked down at his pupil, smiled wickedly, and ran his tongue over his cheek.  
  
"Do's you want...smore?" he asked, laying his forehead against Ronald's forehead.  
  
“Y-y-nnn-es…” the blond moaned, his judgement impaired by the alcohol in his system, “Please… Senpai…anything…”  
  
Grell withdrew from the blond and began inching his way down his body, placing a trail of kisses along the rises and falls of his torso, and stomach. He stopped when he reached the young reaper's cock. His eyes, a wicked gleam in them, met the blond's as he looked up over the length of Ronald's toned body; and then he licked the bulbous head hovering before his lips.  
  
"Turn over! On...knees!" he commanded, sitting back on his heels.  
  
Ronald obeyed without question, grunting as he rolled over and propped himself up on his hands and knees. He glanced back over his bleeding shoulder at Grell, silently waiting for the praise he’d always wanted to hear from his mentor…even if this wasn’t fieldwork.  
  
Grell ran his hands up the blond's legs and leaned over him. He kissed his lower back, a devilsh grin gracing his face. His hands came to a rest on the blond's hips and he rubbed his thrumming sex against the young reaper's ass, teasing him.   
  
"Beg!" he ordered Ronald.  
  
Green eyes widened, and then turned away from the redhead as Ronald's cheeks grew darker yet again.   
  
“Pl-please, senpai. Please give me more.”  
  
Complying, Grell nipped his hip and then teased his entrance with the tips of his fingers, before positioning himself and entering his quivering body. The redhead groaned as he plunged back into Ronald's back end; and then he slid his hands up the blond's back and gripped his shoulders. Anchoring himself, Grell dove further into the blond.   
  
"Tell me... what you wants... me to do to yous!" he panted, excitedly.  
  
“Haah! F-fuck me, senpai! Do as you wish to me—make me scream!”   
  
Ron’s lust-laced voice was small and breathy, practically dripping with need.  
  
Mischievously, Grell giggled and ran his nails down Ronald's back, clawing lightly. Little trails of blood sprang forth in their wake and he leaned down to lick them. His voracity spiked, by the flavour on his tongue, Grell gripped Ronald's hips and withdrew, only to slam back into him.   
  
“Haa!” Ronald exclaimed with surprise.   
  
He gripped the blanket under him and his arms shook, elbows bending and threatening to make him collapse. Writhing, he dropped his head down, glasses sliding to the end of his nose.  
  
“S-Senpai! M-more!”   
  
Grell, slowly began to pump inside the young reaper, teasing him and making him beg for more. At the same time, he slid his arm around Ronald's waist and reached for his next goal, Ronald's bouncing cock.   
  
"Is this wha'...you likes?" he mocked, wrapping his blood splattered hand around the length of Ronald's shaft.    
  
Firmly, he began to stroke the blond, synchronizing each flick of his wrist with each thrust of his hips.   
  
“Nnn—yes…Yes, Grell-senpai…” Ron's breath came out from between his lips slowly, in turn with the redhead’s movements. “Ahh…”  
  
Grell passed his thumb over the tip of the blond's cock; another attempt to torture the junior officer, to make him squirm with pleasure. Callously though, he tightened his hold on the pulsating sex and began to stroke Ronald harder and faster. The thrusting of his hips, also grew more rapid, more frantic.  
  
"Aaah....Ronnie..." he panted, closing his eyes.  
  
“Ahh-ha-hh! S-sen—f-feels so—nghn!” the blond moaned out louder, heated pressure swirling in his gut.  
  
Grell let go of the blond's length. Using both hands, he grabbed a hold of his hips. He was thrusting harder and penetrating deeper, now. His sweet release would be soon, he could feel it building and drawing closer, and closer.   
  
"Nnnn...ahh..." he cried out.   
  
“AH-AH-AHHH!” Ronald screamed out.   
  
The man inside him had coaxed him to his limit and the pressure finally expelled, he spilled his seed and coated the red bedding below him. His entire body shook with his release. He held his position stiffly until he rode out his moment of blissful limit and collapsed feeling spent. “Ah…”  
  
Feeling the young reaper's body contracting all around him, Grell gave one, last, great thrust.   
  
"Ahhh...nnnn..." he grunted, expelling his own seed within the blond.   
  
His exhausted body collapsed atop Ronald's back. He lay panting and kissing the blond's shoulders, before withdrawing from his body and rolling onto the mattress, on his back. He was breathing heavy and a light coating of sweat covered his body. He pulled his hair out from underneath him and draped his long locks over his pillow and turned his head. Grell looked at the young reaper next to him, in his bed, and rolled onto his side. He reached out, brushing a wayward strand of blond from Ronald's face. Leaning forward, he kissed his temple, tenderly.   
  
Ronald slowly turned his head to look at Grell, his face as red as the older reaper’s hair and his lips were parted to let out the soft puffs of air he was still panting. Slowly, he rolled onto his side, too. Now, facing his senior, he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss upon Grell's bloodstained lips.  
  
Grell closed his eyes, memorizing every detail of Ronald's lips. The way they moved. The way the felt. The way they tasted. When Ronald withdrew his lips, Grell laid back onto his back and pulled the young reaper, onto his chest.   
  
"Rest..." he whispered, running his fingers through the blond's hair.   
  
Laying skin to skin, Grell softly began to hum a lullaby and slipped Ronald's glasses from his face. He removed his own as well and placed them on the night stand together, while Ronald grabbed the covers and pulled them over their naked flesh. The blond sighed contently, his eyes already closing as he nestled in against the redhead. A small smile forming upon his lips.  
  
Grell smiled too as he glanced down at the reaper in his arms and placed one last kiss to the crown of his head. Then like Ronald, he snuggled down further under the covers and pulled the blond even closer to him.   
  
"Goods...night, Mustard..Seed." he whispered, resting his cheek on top of Ronald's head.  
  
“Not…mustard seed…” the blond mumbled right before he was lost to the world.  
  
The redhead smiled at the young reaper's defiance as sleep began to over take him. He gave a little yawn and not before long he joined his companion in blissful sleep. 

 

* * *

  
  
The first light of day, peeked in through the open drapes of Grell's bedroom window, blanketing his face in the warm glow of dawn. Naturally, after a night of liquor and debauchery, Grell protested. He groaned in annoyance as shooting pain shot through his head. He reached down to pull the covers over his head, only to discover a body draped over his own. Rubbing his eyes, he lifted the sheets to see who was snuggled against him. Even without his glasses he could make out the crown of blond hair.   
  
_~Blond hair? Who on earth?~_  
  
Grell's eyes grew large, the realization as to who the owner of the blond hair was, hitting him. He released the sheets and let them float back down on top of the sleeping, reaper. Confused, he reached for his glasses and slipped them on. He picked up the other pair that was lying next to his and examined them. Deciding to hold onto them so he could slip them on Ronald's face, when he woke, Grell reached under the sheets and started poking him.   
  
"Ronnie... Ronnie, wake up." Grell pushed frantically.   
  
"God damn it! Wake up Ronald!" he barked, throwing the sheets from atop the blond's body.    
  
“Ghnn…”   
  
With a moan, Ronald shifted away from the annoying prodding and piercing voice, his cheek sliding against hot, sweaty skin…   
  
_~Skin?~_  
  
Gasping, Ronald’s eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around his unfamiliar surroundings as a bolt of pain shot up from his abused back side. With a pained whimper, he fell back, tumbling off the edge of the bed.   
  
“Wha-? Who? Where?”  
  
Grell followed the blond and rolled over to the edge of the bed. Without warning he thrust the blond's pair of glasses onto his face.   
  
"What in the hell are you doing in my bed....Ronnie?" he questioned, eyes narrowed.  
  
“Y-Your..? Why the hell am I naked in your bed? Why are you? WHY DOES MY ARSE HURT LIKE HELL?” he cried out, much to his hangover’s protest.  
  
"What do you mean your ass hurts?" Grell questioned, even more confused than before.  
  
On a hunch, he lifted the sheet and looked over his body.   
  
"Wait! My..... OH GOD! NO!" he exclaimed.  
  
He looked back at the blond. He was cringing from the stabbing pain in his head. His outburst being of no help with his evident  hangover. It was then his eyes fell on the bite mark adorning Ronald's shoulder. Curious, he reached out to touch it, not wanting to believe....  
  
“O-ow!” the blond’s hand shot up to his shoulder, feeling the dried blood there, his eyes widened,   
  
“W-what…” He looked up at the redhead with shocked eyes, and spotted dried blood in the corner of his mouth, “…did I…you…we do last night?”  
  
Grell jumped back when the blond cried out, all he could do was bob his head up and down, confirming that they did indeed sleep together.   
  
"I.... I...umm..." he stammered, unable to find suitable words.   
  
He clutched the sheet tighter to his chest and pointed to Ronald's lips, where blood sat dried and painted over them. Subconsciously, Grell licked his own, discovering they too, were covered in dried blood.   
  
"Ohh..." he groaned, reaching up to touch them.  
  
Ronald attempted to stand up, his body protesting with another wave of pain from the movement. So instead, he gave up on standing and moaned as he slid over to the full-length mirror near the redhead’s wardrobe, gasping as he studied himself. He was covered in dried blood and semen. Angry, red cuts and bite marks marred his lip, shoulders, sides, nipple, and hips. Then, there was the mess of warm wetness seeping out of his rear; freed by his movements. There was no doubt…he had lost his virginity to Grell Sutcliff. He had been dominated by the dispatch’s cross-dressing, gender-confused… he shuttered at the thought, his stomach twisting to the point he thought he’d be sick.   
  
“Oh Rhea…!”  
  
Seeing the junior officer turn a shade green, Grell stumbled out of the bed, shouting.  
  
"Ronald Knox! Don't you dare throw...."   
  
The redhead's stomach lurched as he swayed towards the blond and his hands shot up to cover his mouth, instinctively. The sheet around his body fell as he turned from his path and ran for the bathroom, just barely making it to the commode in time. Liquor and sex, coming back up in an instance as the redhead gripped the sides of the toilet and heaved, spilling, what remained of the night before, from his guts.   
  
Ron slowly followed after him, reaching the bathroom and looking in.   
  
”Th-this isn’t some cruel joke…is it?" he moaned, resting his head on the wooden frame of the door, “We…we really did…”   
  
His stomach gurgled and he gasped. He lunged forward and pushed the redhead out of his way as he leaned over the commode, and expelled the alcohol from his own stomach with a groan.  
  
On the cold marble floor, Grell landed on his bare ass. He looked at the blond confounded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The tiny room began to spin all around him.   
  
"Y-yes, Ronnie. We really did." he replied, closing his eyes, resting his head against the side of the bathtub.  
  
Ronald wiped his mouth off and leaned back against the wall and groaned, “This wasn’t supposed to happen. This never happens... and we weren’t even on a date!”  
  
Grell perked up and looked over at the blond, sitting across from him. His eyes narrowed and he raised a hand to his throbbing head.    
  
"Do you think I planned this? Unnn..." he groaned again, his head feeling like a brick had landed on it.   
  
“Y-you’re not the one with the sore arse…” Ronald mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"What would like me to do, Ronnie? Kiss it? See if that would make it feel better?" Grell retorted, sassily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to make the room stop spinning.   
  
"Oh God...I think I am going to be sick again..." he confessed.  
  
He pulled his hair back as another wave of nausea overtook him and leaned over the commode, heaving.  
  
“Oh scythe no! You stay away from my arse!” Ron groaned.   
  
“This is not how I wanted my first time with a guy to be…” he grumbled to himself.  
  
Wiping his mouth, the redhead looked back up at the blond, thunderstruck.   
  
"First time? What do you mean first time? Please do not... No, don't tell me."  
  
Ronald glanced at the redhead with hued cheeks.   
  
“My reputation isn’t…. accurate,” he mumbled, “I never get past the whole date part.”  
  
"You've never been with a woman either?"   
  
The confusion was written all across the stunned redhead'd face.   
  
The blond shook his head, “I’m…not really into women. I take them out as just a friend. Uhg…” he buried his face in his hands, “I wanted to wait for the right guy.”  
  
A pang of hurt and regret pierced Grell's chest, as he sat, listening to the blond talk. Ronald had imagined another man, the 'right man', being his first. Instead he had lost his virginity to him. Grell felt slighted by the thought. What was wrong with him, being Ronald's first? Was he that bad of a reaper, someone would regret losing their virginity to him?   
  
"Well, I am sorry I....I  ruined your blasted plans!" he snapped, standing up.   
  
He wobbled ungracefully out of the bathroom and flopped down on his bed, pulling a pillow over his head, embarrassed.  
  
“Sen-Senpai! It…it’s not like that! I mean… you don’t even like me at all. Hell, you can’t even wait to be rid of me."  
  
Grell lifted the pillow from his head and looked over his shoulder as the blond entered the room, behind him. Tears, running down his cheeks.   
  
"I've never taken a... a man before," he sniffled "I... I was... well never dreaming I would ever."   
  
He turned away from the blond once more and pulled the pillow back over his head, sobbing.  
  
Grunting as he ignored the pain, Ronald sat on the bed, a foot away from Grell and whispered, “S-so…what do we do now?”   
  
"How the hell should I know...?" The redhead peeked out from under the pillow, fuming.  
  
His cheeks began to turn red and he let out an exasperated sigh.   
  
"I have never done this before. I don't drink and sleep around, Ronnie. Despite what everyone else thinks at work... I am not a slut, whore or a tramp. Oww..." he whimpered, pulling the pillow back over his head.   
  
“Well I don’t know what to do! We can’t just…ignore this.”  
  
"What? Y-you want us to court each other now?" Grell asked sarcastically, from under his pillow. "You... I ruined your...your plans. Remember?"   
  
“That isn’t what I meant, Senpai! We can’t just ignore what…whatever it was that happened last night!” Ronald protested in a low tone, trying not to upset his hangover.  
  
"Then what, pray tell me, did you mean? I don't even remember exactly what we did!" Grell snapped back, sitting up and ignoring his headache.   
  
"I mean I know we... or I... well..." He looked down and began toying with the hem of his pillow, shrugging and sighed, "I took your virginity. And well... it looks like I nearly ate you alive. But I do not remember doing any of it."   
  
Grell looked up. His reddened eyes met Ronald's and he blushed with embarrassment. He felt terrible, he had ruined the young reaper's vision and he couldn't even remember doing it. Then again, nor could Ronald. Once again, he had managed to screw up and there was no way to fix it. No way to go back and undo what had been done.   
  
"I am so very sorry, Ronnie. I messed up. Big time... this time," he apologized, placing his  hand over the blond's, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.  
  
Ronald shifted, obviously uncomfortable and Grell slowly withdrew his hand.  
  
“It’s not all your fault, senpai. I mean…I had to have been okay with it. I would think if it wasn’t consensual then I’d be in a lot worse condition, and you might have a few bruises as well from me fighting you so…” he trailed off, looking at the tangle of discarded clothing on the floor.  
  
Grell's gaze followed the blond's. There was trail of clothing leading out into the hall. He didn't know how to respond or what to think of the predicament they were in. He had no experience in being a first, for anyone. He took a deep breath. This was the stickiest  situation he had ever been in, at least Ronald was pleasant to look at. He may have been a terrible student in his eyes, but the young reaper had always been good looking to him. That was one of the main reasons why Grell had yet to formally complain to their boss. He liked the way the blond looked and decided he could stay. It was a shallow reason, but it was reason enough. Now, they were in a mess and Grell was not entirely sure what to do.  
  
Saying nothing, he leaned over the edge of the bed and picked a shirt up off the floor. He slipped it on and rose from the bed. His legs were still a bit wobbly, but he was quickly regaining his stride as he sauntered to the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder.   
  
"I am going to try to fix some breakfast. Umm.... would you like to join me, Mustard Seed?"   
  
The blond nodded, “Um… mind if I get a shower first? I mean… there is a lot of blood.”  
  
"That's fine!" Grell smiled,  pointing to a tiny stand alone closet, narrow in width, but tall, and stood next to the entrance of the bathroom. "There are fresh towels and wash clothes in the closet."   
  
Before turning to leave, he gave the blond a wink.

 

* * *

  
  
Once clean, Ronald stepped out of the shower and dried off. He slowly began to dress himself as he followed the trail of discarded clothing across the room, down the hall and into the living room; where he found the final pieces near the couch.   
  
In the kitchen and singing a merry tune, Grell stood at the stove cracking open a couple of eggs to scramble. His hair was tied back by his neck ribbon, which he had found on the parlour floor and the shirt he wore, barely covered his lower half. The smell of fried bacon hung in the air and he could feel the blond's eyes on him as he entered the kitchen. Pretending not to notice, Grell reached up to grab the loaf of bread down from the cabinet, above the counter. His shirt rose as he stretched, giving the blond a slight peek of his toned rear end. Inwardly, he giggled as he settled back down on his feet and continued to scramble the eggs.   
  
Ronald’s cheeks flushed and he turned his head away, “Shouldn’t you have pants on while cooking?”  
  
"Oh my!"  Grell yelped, pretending to be  surprised as he looked over his shoulder. "I did not hear you enter the kitchen, Ronnie,"   
  
"As for my pants... I usually cook naked. So be happy I am at least wearing a shirt," he teased, unable to resist.   
  
“You shouldn’t. You could burn yourself,” Ron pointed out, shifting awkwardly from one leg to the other, “Uhm, do you… need any help?”  
  
"I will be careful Mustard Seed," replied the redhead, "And yes.. you could butter the bread for me, so we can have toast. The butter is on the top shelf of the ice box. Oh, and spreading knives are in the drawer next to the ice box."   
  
He scrapped the scrambled eggs into a glass bowl; and while they sat cooling, he took  three oranges from his hanging fruit basket. While the blond buttered their bread, he would make them fresh orange juice.  
  
“Good thing it’s something easy,” Ron mumbled to himself, opening the icebox to grab the butter, “I’m less talented at cooking and more at setting things on fire.”  
  
"Are you saying you cannot cook?" Grell asked, squeezing the first orange.  
  
“Last time I tried making tea I set the water on fire,” Ronald sighed, spreading butter onto a slice of bread.  
  
Grell stared at the blond like he had grown a second head, or like a tail had sprouted from his backside. He couldn't imagine how someone could set water on fire.   
  
"How does one set water on fire? You must be teasing..." he asked, returning to his task of squeezing oranges.   
  
“Wanna bet? Eric’s kitchen still has the scorch marks on the ceiling.”  
  
"You're serious!" Grell chuckled. "Well, you just be careful sitting the bread in the oven then. I do not need my kitchen scorched as well."   
  
“Of course I’m serious! Alan nearly had my head when he saw what I managed to do… Eric just laughed.”  
  
"How under Heaven did you and Eric bond so quickly? He is such a hard ass. Most never break that barrier of his down. He keeps those walls of his high, and I can just see Al, fuming at him. He doesn't like messes or chaos in his home. Very pristine that one is."  
  
“He’s a good guy.” Ronald shrugged, “We just hit it off, I guess.”  
  
"Obviously! You almost sound as though you hold him in a higher regard. Do you, Mustard Seed? Do you fancy him for yourself?" the redhead prodded, a hint of jealousy in his tone.   
  
He finished squeezing the last orange and poured the juice into two glasses. One for himself and one for Ronald.  
  
"Also you may want to remove the bread... before it burns," he suggested, nodding to the oven.  
  
“Of course not! He’s my best friend. That’s all.” Ronald said, grabbing a hot pad, nearly burning himself on the pan as he pulled it from the oven, despite his trying not to.  
  
Grell smiled, he was happy to learn that Ronald didn't fancy Eric, but why? Why did that make him happy? He shrugged it off and pulled a couple of plates down from the cabinet, above him. He filled each one with the eggs and bacon he had cooked; and last but not least, placed a slice of toast on each one as well.   
  
"Grab the glasses Ronnie and lets eat. I'm famished," he obliged the blond as he carried the plates to the table.  
  
Ronald nodded, grabbing the glasses of orange juice and followed the redhead to the table.   
  
“I’m sorry…” he said suddenly as he sat down, “I know you probably had hoped I was William-senpai when you first woke up.”  
  
"William?!" Grell replied, surprised.  
  
He lowered his gaze, his brows furrowing. "Yes I suppose a part of me wished that, but I know that would never happen. He... he..."   
  
Unable to finish his sentence, Grell forked his eggs, stuffing a fork full into his mouth.   
  
“He what?” Ronald pressed with a small frown.  
  
Grell shook his head and continued to chew the eggs already occupying his mouth, slowly. In truth, he really did not want to answer that question, but he had a feeling Ronald would not settle for a no and would press further. His heart leapt when he thought  of waking and finding William sleeping next to him. It had always been his desire to be with Will. Ever since their final exam at the academy, but Will had never shown any interest in return. It was and had always been a one sided love affair.   
  
Tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes. Embarrassed, Grell quickly turned away to wipe them from his face.   
  
"He’s good at breaking hearts.” Ronald muttered, moving his eggs around his plate when Grell didn’t answer.  
  
Slowly, Grell turned back and faced the blond. He swallowed the remaining eggs in his mouth and then took a sip of his juice. He wasn't sure if he had heard Ronald correctly, but he could have sworn, the blond was just as deeply saddened at the mention of their boss.  
  
"Pardon me? But what did you just say, about William?"   
  
Ronald avoided the redhead’s gaze.   
  
“He was in charge of my class before the exam back at the academy. He took me aside a few times to help me with a few things in the book-keeping class…” he paused, glancing over at the redhead, “You aren’t the only one with one-sided feelings for the guy.”  
  
The redhead spewed his juice, having just taken another sip.  
  
"You...? William...?"   
  
The blood rushed from Grell's head and his eyes rolled back. His entire body went limp and he began to fall sideways, out of his chair. The glass he was holding, bounced when it hit the table, spilling the remainder of his juice; and with a loud thump, Grell's head slammed into the hard-wood floor.  
  
“Senpai?” Ronald dropped his fork and rushed over to the older reaper’s side.  
  
"Ahn..." the redhead moaned, his eyes fluttering, as he struggled to open them.   
  
His headache intensified and he reached up to place a hand on his throbbing head.  
  
"Whaa.... what just... just happened?" he stuttered, trying to figure out why he was on the floor.  
  
“I think you fainted.” Ronald replied, helping him to sit up, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d take it like that.”  
  
"Fainted? Why on God's green Earth would I.... Oh...! I remember now."   
  
Grell looked down at his lap and rubbed the back of his head. A rather large bump was developing, where his head had smacked the ground.   
  
"You have feelings for Will as well," he said, almost mournfully.  
  
Ronald nodded, “Sorry that I never said anything, but it’s not like he’d actually be interested in me.”  
  
"He'd more than likely be interested in you, over me," the redhead pouted, looking up at the blond.   
  
“Psh. I’m just a ‘bratty kid’, remember? I’m all play, he’s all work. We are too different.”  
  
"Well you are not obnoxious or loud. I'm too improper and he is perfectly proper. He's embarrassed by me."   
  
Grell found he could no longer hold back the tears, that had gathered once more in his eyes. Desperate to be consoled, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Ronald's neck. Carefully, he laid his head upon the blond's shoulder and wept.   
  
“You’re not…improper.” the blond said, hugging the redhead gently, knowing he couldn’t deny the loud and obnoxious part, “Just…violent and very opinionated.”  
  
Sniffling, Grell pulled back and looked Ronald in the eyes.   
  
"You don't think I am improper?" he asked, his brows furrowing. "And I never called you a 'bratty kid'. I said you were reckless and... and a twat."   
  
“You don’t have to.” Ronald smirked, “Eric, Alan, and a bunch of people have.”  
  
A drop of orange juice sat on Ronald's cheek, catching Grell's attention. He didn't think about his actions, just reacted and reached up, tenderly wiping the droplet away. His fingers seem to linger, almost reluctant to leave the blond's warm cheek. His eyes met, Ronald's and he blushed.   
  
The blond blinked and gave him a small smile as he inadvertently leaned into the touch.  
  
“I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought, hu, senpai?”  
  
Grell nodded and Instead of pulling his hand away, he slipped it to the back of the Ronald's head. He could hear his heart beginning to pound in his ears as he gently urged the blond forward. He hesitated a moment as his eyes roamed over the blond's lips and then he kissed him.  
  
Green eyes set behind thick black frames widened as soft lips melded with his own, he didn’t know what to do, “Sen…pai..?”  
  
"Shut up!" the redhead ordered, whispering, as he continued to press his lips to the young reaper's mouth; his fingers tunneling through Ronald's black and blond locks.  
  
Ron stayed still and silent, his eyes closing against the surprisingly, familiar feeling of Grell’s lips. His breath caught in his throat, and his trembling fingers found their way up into his mentor's luxuriously, long, red locks.  
  
Grell took the kiss deeper, his tongue slowly coaxing Ronald's lips apart; allowing him to press closer.   
  
"Mmm..." the redhead moaned, the flavor of bacon and eggs meeting his taste buds.  
  
“Ahnn…” Ronald shifted, his heart beginning to race. Flashes of the night playing through his mind, like a reel of cinematic records.  
  
Grell broke the kiss and stared back at the blond's piercing green orbs, searching them. He gulped, feeling his cheeks grow warm.  
  
"Mister Knox, would you like to... maybe..." he blushed, nervously and bit his lower lip. "...go on a real date? With me?"   
  
“A-a date?” Ron blinked, “You want…to go on a date with  _me_?”  
  
"I'm s-sorry I asked. Forget it," Grell frowned, letting go of Ronald's hand. "It was a foolish idea."   
  
He averted his gaze, afraid to see the rejection in the blond's eyes. It was a stupid question, a stupid notion. Ronald would never go out with him, not especially after the night before. He was his mentor anyhow, it would be a bad idea.  
  
“I… I only wonder if you are feeling the effects of the alcohol still. I mean, you always made it clear that I’m not worth it…or not handsome enough for you. Remember what you said on the ship a few months ago?”  
  
Grell's head shot up, his eyes wide. He shook his head.   
  
"I never said you weren't handsome!"   
  
"Oh wait! I suppose I did, didn't I? I am sorry, Ronnie. I... you... it's just  that... that... well you get in my--way," he tried to explain, looking down, "I don't know you well enough to dislike you. As...as a reaper."   
  
Grell looked up, his expression softening as he played with the hem of his shirt.   
  
"And after last night. I would very much like to.... if you will let me?" he asked, tentatively.  
  
Ronald looked away, “F-fine, but no hanging all over me at work!”  
  
A broad smile formed on Grell's face and he leaned forward. He said nothing, but simply pressed his lips to Ronald's cheek and kissed him sweetly.  
  
"Maybe we should get off the floor now, and finish our breakfast," he suggested.   
  
As he attempted to stand, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he swayed.   
  
“Careful!” the blond, hollered, catching him around the waist and steadying him before helping him to his feet.   
  
“You did hit your head, you know.”  
  
"Whoa!" Grell mumbled as he grabbed his chair for support.   
  
"Thank you. I think I am okay, now. Would you hand me that towel over there? I need to clean all this juice up." He pointed to a towel hanging on the ice box handle as he slowly lowered himself into his seat.   
  
"What a mess I made."   
  
His head throbbed, violently, from the added pain to his hangover headache and he closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.  
  
Ronald did as he was bade and grabbed the towel. He held his hand out and gave it to the redhead with a smirk.  
  
“You’re always making messes. This one is just orange, rather than red,” he teased gently.  
  
"Well at least I don't go around chopping people's hair off," retorted Grell with a smile.   
  
He took the towel from Ronald's hand and teasingly slapped it at him before wiping the juice up from the table.  
  
Jumping out of the way of the towel's reach, Ronald protested, “I did that once! And I’m paying for you to get it fixed.”   
  
"Yes you are. After breakfast I am going to get dressed and make sure, you make good on that promise," Grell giggled as he ran his fingers through his crimson locks.  
  
Then he picked up his fork and proceeded to finish his breakfast. 

 

* * *

  **-The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
